One Last Chance
by NarutoJournal
Summary: Naruto and Hinata one-shot. I based part of this off of a picture I saw. Some content shouldn't be viewed by those under 15! Lemon haha Hinata decided to leave the village in search of a more meaningful life, but someone stops her.


"So what exactly happened back there?" Kiba asked, staring directly at my face.

"I… I wasn't watching where I was going, and I suppose Naruto-kun wasn't either." Hinata glanced away, feeling uncomfortable under his consistent gaze.

She sighed, her cheeks burning, as she reminisced with the past hour's events.

She'd just gone to dinner with her Father. After a hard day of training he'd told her to get dressed up because they were going somewhere nice. She'd worn a long white dress, hugging at her curves. On her way home her Father had gone to find Neji and she'd been walking alone. She was staring down at her feet, deep in thought when all of a sudden she felt the impact of another person. Before she knew it she was on top of Naruto-kun, her hand on his chest and the tail end of a fish he'd been eating half-out of his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks flushed. His face was right in front of hers! She struggled to get up, only falling even flatter onto his body.

Her heart was beating in her ears, and she felt like cringing and hiding her face. Her stomach was crawling. "Naruto-kun I-I'm so sorry!" Even she could tell she was trembling as Naruto put one hand on her waist and held her other arm around his neck, standing up with her.

"It's okay Hinata, are you alright?"

By the time he finished his question she was already well on her way to Kiba's house. He'd always made her feel better when something bad happened.

And there they were.

Kiba yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Akamaru snored.

"Hinata, why don't you just sleep here? Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"Thanks, Kiba, you're probably right…"

She got a towel out of the closet and showered, changing into one of Kiba's t-shirts he'd lent her. When she came out of the bathroom he lifted up the blankets and she crawled in with him. He held her close, her head on his chest.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too Kiba!" She grinned as he kissed her nose. He was by far her best friend.

"Kiba, I'm leaving." Hinata told him the next morning when he'd woken up. She was already dressed and apparently had gone and come again, considering she had a bag on her back.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"I'm leaving the village. I think it's time I find a reason to exist."

"What? Hinata, you can't leave the village!" Kiba stood up, wrapping his arms around her head and pulling her into him. He was wearing nothing but boxers, and his skin felt hot against hers.

"I have to, I…I'm tired of living for no reason!"

Kiba pulled back, staring into her eyes. "Hinata you are the most important person to me you can't just leave. Please don't."

"Kiba, I came to say goodbye. Not to be convinced to stay. I'll be back someday, I'll come back to see you."

"I thought you loved Naruto, isn't he a reason to stay?"

Of course, he'd pulled the Naruto card. But she'd expected as much. "I gave up, Kiba, okay…? I gave up…" She shook her head violently as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's no use loving him, all it does is hurt. He gave me so much faith but for what? He will never love me, he doesn't even see me."

"He will. He's just stupid." Kiba hugged her again, kissing her forehead. He sighed. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise." She whispered.

Hinata had reached the entrance to the village and sat down on the stone bench. She cried, her thoughts and emotions all a blur. The wind blew, stirring up the fallen leaves. She felt arms around her chest and breath on her neck. She began to turn around until he spoke.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. He sounded hurt.

She wanted to tell him that she was leaving- leaving the false hope, the agony, the disappointment… leaving him and the leaf village. But nothing came out.

His bare arms were warm against her cold skin. She couldn't stop crying. Silent tears rolled down her face.

He wanted to kiss her; he wanted to stroke her cheek. He remembered how he felt when she was laying there, on top of him. That was the moment that woke him up. She was so full of innocence- the red of her cheeks whenever he was around said it all.

In another moment he was kneeling in front of her, resting his hands on either side of her legs and staring into her light eyes. Her pale skin was reflecting the moonlight, giving off an iridescent glow.

"Don't go." He whispered. The wind almost took his words away with it, but not quite. They still tickled her ears, coiling themselves around her brain.

After all this time. The times she wished he'd done this, the times she'd wanted him to notice anything about her other than the way she "had a fever" all the time… _now_ he chose to tell her to stay.

"Naruto-kun I…" She mumbled, her soft voice ever so quiet compared to the rustling of the trees.

"What, Hinata?" His vibrant blue eyes met hers, softening at her gaze.

"I…" She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, shakily exhaling afterward. "I love you."

He could barely hear her voice but he read her lips perfectly.

"I know. I just haven't figured out why yet." He laced his fingers into hers, standing and leaning over her. His other hand went to the back of the bench to hold himself up.

She averted her eyes, pulling her hand away from his and standing up.

"Hinata."

She didn't slow down, nor look back. She just kept walking. That was it. She told him of her feelings and that was the reaction she'd gotten.

"Hinata stop!" Naruto grabbed her thin arm roughly, turning her around. His eyebrows were pushed together in anger and frustration. His fingers were still wrapped around her bicep. "Why are you ignoring me, Hinata?"

"Frustrating, isn't it?" She frowned while shaking her head at him.

"Hinata I thought you loved me! Why are you acting like this?"

"I do love you. I always will love you. And it's because I love you that it hurt for you not to care about me. You only had an eye for Sakura, who didn't give a damn about you." Hinata held back the tears that threatened to spill over. "I loved you all my life, I never even gave Sasuke or Shikamaru or anyone a second glance because I was too focused on you! Did you know that Shino loved me? But I turned him down because I was so blind and thought that I'd actually have a chance with someone like you!" She sobbed, falling to her knees and covering her face. "So what you saved the village, so what you mastered Sage Mode? That doesn't matter, none of it ever mattered! Everyone loves you now, but I loved you before. I loved you when you were that sad boy swinging alone and when you were that trouble maker in the Academy. I even loved you for the whole two years you were gone! And I know that your whole motto is never giving up, but you know what? I give up. I finally, after ten years. Give. Up."

Naruto picked her up, setting her back against a tree. He held her legs around him and whispered. "Never give up." And he kissed her. He kissed her quickly, passionately, acquainting himself with every inch of her mouth. He pinned her hands above her head, then felt his way down the sides of her body.

She turned her face away. "Naruto-kun, I-"

He pulled her mouth back toward his, hurrying to his room as they kissed. He unlocked the door and as soon as he shut the door behind him they were on the floor, feeling each other's bodies and tasting each other's tongues. Naruto rolled over so that Hinata was on top of him, sitting on his hips. He lifted her shirt off, thrusting up and down while he held on to her waist, moving her lower.

"Naruto…" Hinata moaned shyly, and he took his own shirt off before pulling her chest toward his and kissing her again. He stood up, pushing her onto the bed and taking her pants off, followed by his.

He lifted her and slammed her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he reached into her underwear.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped as she felt his touch, stiffening at first but then relaxing more as the movement began to feel good. Naruto was clenching his teeth, and he moved up to unlatch her bra. She blushed and he slid off her underwear, moving back to the bed and kissing her more before taking his off.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked, breathless.

She kissed him and he knew her answer, sliding inside of her.

Hinata moaned from pain, digging her nails into his back and grunting. He kissed her neck, pushing in again and she tensed up, increasing the amount of pain. After about ten minutes of what seemed like unbearable agony he sped up, and she pulled on his hair while he thrust himself inside her body.

Hinata's eyes watered. She wasn't sure if she was crying from the pain or the happiness- perhaps it was both.

A couple minutes later it started to feel amazing, and she felt as if she were reaching something she had to get to. And she did. They moaned together, trembling and riding out the aftershocks. She slid her shirt and underwear back on and he wore his boxers and a t-shirt. He rested his head on her chest and her she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He reached and put his hand behind her arm. "Hinata?" He whispered, his eyes closed.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I love you too."


End file.
